The Bright light Turns To Night Speak the Magic
by animebubble23
Summary: Inu Yasha & Kagome loved eachother in Middle School. But now their in highschool with new friends, & new enemies. Can they fall in love again, or with this become another problem between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or anyof the characters in the making. There may be a few characters of my own, i own them and have every right to claim them. Thank you and enjoy the fanfiction.

* * *

**The Bright light Turns To Night. Speak the Magic.**

-Kagome / Inu Yasha in middle School-

_Flashback_

They Sat there, staring into the stars. The stars were beautiful. They were shinning ever so brightly, not like usual, due to the summer storms they've been having. With all the clouds in the sky, they could only see a small gray mist above their heads each night. Inu Yasha and Kagome. Sitting there, only to be speechless to what they have been feeling. Love. That strong word that connected them so strongly. Inu Yasha had his arm around Kagome. She sat there, staring up into the large sky, with her hands on her yellow skirt she had been wearing that night.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome said, more to a question for his attention then stating his name.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Look, the stars, they are so beautiful" she said pointing to the stars. To her they were beautiful, amazing. They meant something.

"I know, they are beautiful, but as I look at the stars, I think of you, one of the most beautiful things that has walked into my life." Inu yasha said, staring at her. So deeply, his heart racing. Waiting for her response.

Kagome hesitated to stare back just for a split second, taking her thoughts together. She stared and smilied. She knew she loved him, and he of course loved her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, as every girl did with the man she loved.

Slowly they both came in, to a gentle kiss. It was amazing, the experience. The knowing that the lock was sealed, that they did love eachother, enough to kiss. Kagome's first kiss non the less, and for Inu Yasha, well he's been in this situation before. They just continued kissing, until finally one of them came up for a gasp of a needed breath.

"Wow, thank you Inu Yasha." Kagome said, lost for a mentor of words. Her heart was thumping so loudly, you could hear it. Her soft breathes she took, her motions she made, it was like a poem, or a ballet recitle.

"Kagome. Thank You, for being there, for loving me." he said, feeling a bit shakey after the experience.

"Just remember Inu Yasha, I'll always be there, for you, with you. I'll remember everything you say, I'll bring you up when you need it. No matter what, that's love." she said hugging him. She brought him in and they sat that way for just a little while. But soon she pushed away. Realizing that time doesn't stop when in love.

"OH KAMI INU YASHA I GOTTA GO! IT'S ALMOST 11!" said Kagome worried, her mother tells her to be home by 10, but then again Kagome didn't listen anways.

"And your point is...?"said Inu Yasha, clueless about the situation.

"I gotta get home, my mom says 10, and it's almost 11. Sorry Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, runnning off home, without a trace.

"Alright, then, Ka-gome." he said (_in that anime sorta way when people say goodbye to a reaction to a very fast speed off_).

-End Of Flashback 3-

animebubble23: I KNOW I KNOW, short chapter short chapter. I'll write a nother chapter soon, dont worry :D  
**Hope you all like it, please review review.!**  
**WILL BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Never say Never

**animebubble23: **hey this is the second chapter of my story :D  
the disclaimer is the same, don't worry ) well hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Never Say Never**

_Highschool_

Kagome was walking down the hall, going to class, with her friend Sango. Her best friend Sango. She has known Sango for quite a while now, 10 years maybe, they are childhood friends, and always will be. Along with them is Miroku. Miroku and Kagome had recently met, this year, and they have grown to become great friends. And Inu Yasha, well Inu Yasha is no longer Kagome's boyfriend, well friend in that matter. Kagome saw something that Inu Yasha had done that broke her heart, she still remembers that day. And surely will never forgive & forget.

**-Flashback-**

It was raining, not so much that you couldn't walk, eligable enough for you to walk and not get soaked. Kagome loved the rain, it helped her with many things.

"I wonder, why I like rain so much anyway. I enjoy so very much. Maybe because I can relate to it in a way I can relate to nothing else. My train of thought. My thoughts are like rain. Spread apon a long area, not knowning wear to land, were to go, just given direction by no one other than itself. Like me, I don't know what to think anymore, what guidlines to follow, or where to go." Kagome was walking, silently, and nobody heard her. Then again, nobody was around to hear her. She was in her favorite park, where she always wanted to be alone, never with anyone else. "But I know of one thing, and this is a sure fact, I love Inu Yasha, and I will never stop that emotion. My love is uncontrolling, and it will never stop." She was so certain of this love. Strong Love, and she knew it just wasn't some middleschool kinda love where you go out with someone for the popularity more than the relationship. It was real, it was.

As the raindrops hit the cement, Kagome stared at the ground. Avoiding the cracks on the sidewalks, which most people do as well. To focus their thoughts. She glanced up everyone once in a while, and found nothing to keep her eye on, so looked back at the grounds of the park. Until she glanced for another time, and something did catch her eye.

She stared, looking for a while, and stopped in her tracks. She would recongnize this face from anywhere. She didn't want to believe, Kagome didn't want to, but she had seen Inu Yasha, this boy she loved, and would never let go, never. Along with the silver haired boy came upon a female figure. Red hair, jeans, black shirt, and a headband in. It was Ruki. Ruki Nonomi. Kagome's classmate. Who she did not hate, talked to her every once in a whie. Kagome couldn't believe it, she saw them holding hands, walking, and it hurt her, broke her heart.

"In-u-yash-a" Kagome said, under her breath, still staring, and crying as well. Her tears running down her cheeks, pouring out. She didn't want to believe any of this.

Kagome Screamed out, "AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" and fled off, not wanting to see what she had just experienced.

As she ran, she thought, 'The Kiss, the stars, the dates, the love, my heart' she cried harder. 'How could he?'

**-End of flashback-**

_Highschool_

"So Kagome, what's up" said Sango, smiling as usual.

"Nothing, just around here and there, school work is all caught up on me as usual" she said, sighing at the fact that school had started again.

"Yeah me too, I have this HUGE project for my socail studies class. It counts as three quaters of your end of semester average" said Sango, thinking the same as Kagome.

"Well Miss Sango, with me along your side, we could study sometime after school, ya know. Me and You?" said Miroku, him and his hentai thoughts.

"Well Mister Miroku, if you keep dreaming, maybe someday it will come true, but for now, KEEP DREAMING" Sango replied, already knowning what he was thinking, she knew him all to well already.

"Ouch" said Kagome Laughing. "You two fight like a married couple."

"I know, but that will happen someday wont it Sango?" Miroku said, very confident.

"Like I said before, DREAM ON!" Sango Yelled.

And those two continued fighting.Kagome just laughed and realized that one day it will come to them. They are in love, but not noticing. 'Love' Kagome thought, which she thought she could never have again. Never. Her heart is not yet put together, there has to be the right guy to put it together. She just didn't know who, she never loved anyone like Inu Yasha. 'Loved Loved Loved' she said, thinking it was past tense. 'I'll never forget that ignorant bastard.' Kagome said under her breath.

Then the bell rang.

"WOW GOTTA GET TO CLASS, TALK TO YOU LATER MIROKU & SANGO!" Kagome said running down the hallways. She made it to class, and saved by the late bell.

IN CLASS

"Kagome, take your seat before I mark you late." said the teacher. Mrs. Yamichi.

"Yes Miss" said Kagome bowing in front of her for respect, and forgivness.

Kagome went to her seat, and in conicidence was next to Inu Yasha's. They never talked to eachother, they just gave eachother looks.

Inu Yasha always looked at her though. Like something about her he still liked. Or everything about her in that matter. 'Wow, Kagome looks better than usual, but i say that everyday. I just want her to know tha-' Inu Yasha stopped in thought. 'What am I saying, I don't love Kagome, that bitch, she never talked to me since, so i don't talk to her' said Inu Yasha, forcing himself to change what he felt to satisfy himself.

Kagome never looked, only once in a while, she looked back at him. 'Inu Yasha, never.' that's all she ever thought.

"Class we are having a class assignment, it's a two man group effort. It will be male female to make the class fair. I will be handing out to each person their assigment & parnet as well" said Mrs.Yamichi. She always did this stuff because she believed in 'two heads are better than one' mumbo jumbo.

She started handing out papers to each student. Since Kagome was in the row next to Inu Yasha's, she recieved hers before he recieved his.

Kagome slowly started reading the paper. First came the assignment. It went like this

_You and your partner will be doing an assignment about the human emotions.  
You will be picking four emotions of the human mind and body and putting together a presentation of each.  
Along with a presentation, you and your partner will as well write a three paged essay on the emotions.  
_**TRY YOUR BEST AND MAKE SURE YOU WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM.  
THIS WILL NOT BE INDIVUALLY GRADED, IT WILL BE GRADED ON TEAM EFFORT AND WORK! **

Kagome was good in school, she read it and thought it was a piece of cake, and relieved at what she had read. Until she read the next part.

**And Your Partner Will Be :** _Inu Yasha Takumio  
_WORK HARD! 

Then Kagome fell apart. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, and she knew she didn't want it either. 'WHAT! WHY? INUYASHA!' she just thought to herself, mentally hitting her self as well.

Inu Yasha had already read his. He didn't care, he didn't mind Kagome at all. The only thing he was worried about was, how Kagome would feel around him.

"So Kagome, we're working together huh?" said Inu Yasha, making a face.

"Yeah scumball, we are, so don't make anything of it, we work together, and we finish together, we get an A together, got it?" Said Kagome demanding that she made the rules.

"Kay hotstuff." said Inu Yasha

* * *

**animebubble23: **so did you like it, huh huh huh!  
well it might be short but it's late at night, tired i am

_thanks for the reviews that i had gotten last chapter _  
**PLEASE REVIEW, ATLEAST 3?**


	3. Baby, is this love for real?

**animebubble23:** disclaimer is the same. I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters involved with the show.  
I do own my characters though. Enjoy the fic !

* * *

**Baby, is this love for real? **

_Kagome's House _

Kagome had recently signed online, but she finished her homework first. She had a tight shecdule when she came home from school. It was to first, change out of clothes, into something more comfortable, second, was to do homework, third, was to eat dinner, if not, have a snack, and last was a free time. She would go online, read, write, draw, listen to music, whatever she happened to be in the mood for. That night she was online, guess she wanted to talk some more.

(kagome's SN is xthelastwarningx)

**XthelastwarningX: **Hey Sango!  
**wishingforwords: **wats up kagome?  
**XthelastwarningX: **n2m, just drawing, how about you?  
**wishingforwords: **just chillin', on the fone with miroku, so brb  
**XthelastwarningX: **mkay, ttysoon :D

_**wishingforwords is away at 10:28:23**  
_

Kagome sat there, and stared at her computer. She fidgeted around with the mouse, looking at away messges on her buddy list, profiles, and what was happening to people these days. She had a few people's SNs that she did not talk to, such as the popular people, the people she really didn't like, and the odd ball people. Kagome was considered a "scene kid" or such in her school (NOT THAT LABELING IS COOL). But the people in her school liked to label.

She clicked someone's screen name. This person's screen name really didn't not appeal to her much, she would look at it once in a while, but never so often. It was Inu Yasha's, and she looked at his buddyprofile. His SN was **a7x129 **. Kagome looked, and she was so tempted to IM him, but then she said to herself 'Me, IM him, wow, I AM losing it -.- ' she let out a sigh. She hated him, or atleast she wanted to think so.

**_wishingforwords has returned at 10:46:45 _**

wishingforwords: hey sry about that, fone calls can last forever :)  
**XthelastwarningX:** hm, that's alright  
**XthelastwarningX:** i was just thinking, sango, do you think Inu Yasha's a bad guy?  
**wishingforwords:** Kagome, you have to ask me that, you kno what he did to you, right?  
**wishingforwords:** even if i loved the guy, i still wouldn't consider him anything more then a piece of garbage.  
**XthelastwarningX:** yeah i guess you're right, nevermind then :D,i gtg, il ttyl Sango.  
**wishingforwords:** kay, bye bye

wishingforwords: 

**_XthelastwarningX has signed off at 10:54:14 _**

Kagome sat on her bed. She put her hands behind her head, got into her covers, and rested. 'Hm, sometimes I think to much, a little to much' She sighed, looked to the side, and stared at her wall.

She jerked her head up a little, and looked under her bed. She moved the sheets and grabbed something from underneath it. It was a box. An ordinary brown box. She kept a few things in the box, things that didn't really matter to her at the time, but she had a feeling it would matter to her when she got it years or days later. In that box, she found a picture. A picture that she adored at the time. And she thought that she would cherish this picture. But as she came to believe, she didn't like it as much now, as she did then. It was Inu Yasha and her. In that park, that she liked to be alone in. But Inu Yasha was with her, and she wasn't alone. When she was in love, it felt like she was one with the person, only that one emotion or love, that she had with Inu Yasha.

That's what alone meant.

She picked it up and stared at it. 'Wow' she giggled. 'What a jerk, I can't believe I loved him'

She dropped the picture, cried, and went to the bathroom.

_Bathroom_

She picked up the blade. Looked in the mirror, and started tearing.  
'My life sucks, everything sucks, I HATE IT ' she mentally screamed.

'As if it could get anyworse, I'm with him' she said, pushing the blade heavily against her wrist. She moaned in pain, but she was used to it, she knew what it felt like. "That's right, drip out, drip drip drip" she said, under her breath. Basically saying, all her pain was in her blood, it dripped out and it hurt, she wanted it to hurt. "Yeah" she said grinning in success. "Good job Kagome." she said to herself, only thinking of the pain, nothing more.

_Kagome's Room_

She went to bed with a longsleeved shirt on, like she did every night. To cover her cuts, to make sure nobody knew.

But someone did know, Inu Yasha.

* * *

**animebubble23: **I KNOW I TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! AND I WROTE A SHORT CHAPPY!

it kills me too -.-  
**  
anyways did you like?**

**review please review!**


End file.
